Kamen Rider Reaper
by NiseDyna
Summary: Sam Oliver is your average slacker until the Devil approaches him in his 21st birthday, telling him that he will be his bounty hunter. Sam is now Kamen Rider Reaper! KR Kabuto, KR Kuuga, and Reaper based.
1. The Contract with the Devil

**KAMEN RIDER REAPER**

**Episode 1: The Contract with the Devil**

**OPENING: ISSA – JUSTIFAIZ'S**

Sam Oliver is your average American slacker. His lousy job at The Work Bench, a premier hardware store at Seattle didn't give him anything. But everything's going to change in his 21st birthday, when he finally realized his destiny.

"Mysterious fire-related assault had brought down Seattle for the tenth consecutive time this year…" the TV reporter said as a man with brown, spiky hair, around his early 20-s, and a bit tall throws himself towards the couch. He is wearing a white singlet and olive-green boxers. "Eventually the police will sort this out. Piece of crap," the man said as he flipped the channel towards a channel airing the movie "Transporter 3." Suddenly, the phone rang. The young man lifted the phone up. "Hello?" the man asked. "Sam, what are you doing? You're late for work again. Ted's gonna fire you," a rather heavy voice said in the other side of the line. "Sock? Oh, shit, thanks for reminding me," Sam said and ran off to put on his uniform. "Don't mention it, buddy," Sock said from the other side, still speaking even though Sam hanged the phone.

Ten minutes later Sam was well dressed. Well, not so. His The Work Bench apron was messed up, and his white suit is a bit red with pizza stains. The young man clumsily walked towards the garage, pulling out a red Honda DN-001 motorcycle. Sam accidentally walked on some mail. The young man picked it up. "Hey, it's my birthday. I'm 21 now," Sam said, reading the letter. "It's from Mom and Dad. I wonder how upset they are when they saw me," Sam thought to himself, as he walked towards the motorcycle. He puts on a white helmet and took off.

When he was going through the first intersection towards The Work Bench, Sam felt something hot burning behind him. But he ignores it until a hand touches his shoulder. Opening his helmet visor, he was surprised to saw a middle-aged man in his business suit sitting behind him. "Sam, I'm not a freeloader," the man said, "I'M THE DEVIL!" the man yelled to Sam. Sam shouted in shock as his motorcycle crashes towards a garbage bin, throwing Sam inside. "Damn, now Ted's gonna double kill me," Sam mutters as he got back on the wheel. But his chilling encounter with the man calling himself the Devil still shocked him.

At work, Sam was scolded by Ted for his tardiness and his dirty, garbage-tainted clothes. As he writes down inventory on toiletries, a chubby man, with a spiky blonde hair and a small hint of goatee, walked towards him. "Good thing that guy didn't fire you, Sam," the chubby man, revealed to be Sock, said. Sock, or Bert Wysocki, is also a slacker, with a hobby of eating, drinking, sleeping…etc. Basically he's a humanoid pig, with an exception of a constant hobby of going into strip clubs on Wednesdays. "I know. But how long can I stay like this? I could lose my job if this keeps up," Sam said. "Don't worry amigo. You've still got her," Sock pointed to a brunette-haired, athletic girl stacking up some boxes. "And him too," Sock pointed to a Mexican-decent man with brown skin and a hair that made him look like a human poodle behind them.

"Yeah, I know that Andi could be a great girlfriend," Sam said. "Hey, don't forget Benji too," Sock said patting Sam's back. "By the way, happy birthday," Sock said, shaking Sam's hand, before leaving Sam to write the inventory again. Sam could tell Sock about his encounter with the Devil, but he decided to keep it safe. For now, at least.

Sam walked in home when he saw the man from before inside, watching TV. "God, please not that guy again," Sam swore in his mind. But the man saw Sam, and suddenly the young man finds himself next to the man. "Sorry I've shocked you this morning," the man said. "Are you really the Devil?" Sam asked. "O yeah. No doubt about it. By the way, do you know why I'm here?" the Devil asked. Sam shook his head. The Devil laughed. "Your stupid parents sold your soul to me, that's why," the Devil said again. "My parents? You're kidding me," Sam said. But suddenly, behind them appears a rather tall man, with almost the same appearance with Sam, but he didn't have the same spiky hair. He is wearing a brown shirt with a grey sweater, and grey trousers. "I'm afraid he's right, son," the man, Sam's father, said. "Your mother and I sold your soul in order to cure your mother from cancer," he said again. "The Devil said that you will work for him when you turn 21." "That's bullshit!" Sam said. "No, it's not," The Devil said, pushing Sam's father out of the way until the man disappeared, as sudden as he appeared.

"Am I going to Hell?" Sam asked. "No, Sam. Not now. You're going to work for me now," the Devil said. "You see, evil souls had escaped from Hell in the past month. It's probably triggered by that small meteor that hit the coast of America few months ago. Now, you're going to capture those souls and bring them back to me," the Devil explains. "These malicious souls form monsters called, well, Souls. Their monstrous form is a correspondence to their animal symbol or their past committed sin. It's just like the Dopants of Japan, only more complicated," the Devil explained even more. "How could I capture those Souls?" Sam asked. "I'll answer that tomorrow," the Devil said, picking up his umbrella and disappeared.

The next day, Sam arrived early at The Work Bench. He wouldn't be caught dead meeting the Devil when he went to work. "That's a first," Andi said, "My boyfriend coming in early." "That's because I'm doing this to meet you and save my ass, but mostly saving my butt," Sam said, kissing Andi on the cheek. "By the way," Andi said softly. "A guy sent a package to your mailbox. You should see it," she said again.

Sam went towards the mail room and opened his mailbox. Inside was a long, wooden box, with a black lock and a black symbol on the top. When Sam puts it on the table, Sock and Benji came towards the room. "Hey, Sam, what a coincidence you've got a mail," Benji said. Benjamin Gonzalez, Benji's real name, is a Mexican-American man, with the same hobby as Sam and Sock, except he's a bit more diligent then both of them. "Cool box," Sock said. "Be quiet, guys. This is mysterious package. We should investigate it," Sam said as he opened the box. White some came out of it, and as the smoke cleared, it revealed….a red stag beetle-like device with three buttons, colored red, yellow, and green on top of it. An instruction manual is on the device's left, while a file is on the device's left. On the top of the manual, is a letter. Sam opens it. "To my dear bounty hunter, Sam. This is the Reaper Transformer. Use it to bring Souls back to me. From the Devil," Sam reads it aloud. "The Devil? That must be some kind of a prank toy sent by someone," Sock said. "Yeah, maybe you're right," Sam said, as he grabbed the device. Suddenly, the device's pinchers began to open and bit Sam's right wrist, pumping some kind of black chemical into Sam's blood stream. The device then returns to its dormant state, before Sam could even pull it off.

"What just happened?" Sam asked. Both of his friends shook their heads. Suddenly, Sam could sense something. He went outside, and saw Andi serving some customers, and a malfunctioning forklift lifting a crate of cinderblocks above her. "Look out!" he shouted and as the crate fell down, he pushes the crate out of the way. The crate fell down just meters from Andi, and Sam was thrown into a pile of toilet tissues. Andi, who wasn't aware of the incident, walked off along with the customers to the next aisle. Sam stood up, his bottom is in serious pain. As he tried to regain balance, Benji and Sock approaches him. "Dude, that was awesome!" Sock said. But Sam instead shook his head. "Guys," he said, "I think that I'm the son of the Devil."

"You're what?" Sock asked. "Yes. My parents sold my soul, literally, and now I'm this guy who hunt down bad guys to send them to Hell," Sam said. "And this is your first target?" Benji said as he handed Sam the now opened file. "Christian Hemmelock. Arrested in 1987 for arson. Died in 1990 after a black inmate literally crushed his skull into pieces," Sam read the file. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Do you know about the arson attack on Seattle lately?" Sam asked. Both Benji and Sock nodded. "Could it be possible that this Hemmelock guy escaped from Hell and is responsible for all of this?" Sam asked again. "Made sense," Sock said. "How about after work we're going Soul hunting?" Sam asked. "Yeah, sure beats drinking booze all night," Benji said. "Great! Be at my house in 7 o'clock," Sam said. Benji and Sock nodded.

Meanwhile, a bald man with thick moustache and beard wearing black clothes walked into a bank. The man calmly approached the teller. "How can I help you, Sir?" the teller said. The man only smiled and his eyes turned blazing red, and in his place is a creature resembling a man wrapped in fire, his red eyes pierced through the teller's eyes like knife through butter, firing a faint red beam which literally cooked the teller's brain, killing her instantly. The creature's form is a cross between Ben 10's Heatblast, the fire monster that GoGoFive first fought, and the Magma Dopant, with flames swirling his body and a blazing, skull-like face as a head. This is the Inferno Soul, formed from Christian Hemmelock's soul infused with his arson crimes, creating a monstrous combination of man and fire. Expanding his arms to the sides, holes on the fiend's palm began to open, revealing a stream of inferno which quickly burns the bank down, cooking everyone alive, leaving the Inferno Soul walking out of the rubble, melting down resistance in the form of fire trucks and police cars.

The three slackers were on a lunch break when they saw the news. "The Commonwealth Bank of Seattle had been burnt down, another victim in the recent chain of arson," the news reporter said. Sam then began to think. What will be Christian's next target? He then looked at the file as Benji and Sock chat about girls. Suddenly, he remembers something. "Guys, do you remember whose houses which Christian burns down?" Sam asked. Benji and Sock began to take interest in Sam. "The victims of the arsons had all survived and now, they're working in the institutions that the Soul burns down!" Sam said. "So, after some tracing, I've tracked down that the next victim, is him," Sam shows his friends a photo of an old man with glasses. "Mr. Spiegel my former Math tutor?" Benji asked. "Yes. Apparently he somehow pissed Christian in 1987 and he burnt down his house," Sam said. "I heard that Mr. Spiegel had opened a math tutor school at Aberdeen Street. Maybe we should plan a stakeout there," Benji said. "That's a great idea! But first, we must suit up," Sam said, and runs off, with Benji and Sock following.

That night, at Sam's house…"Are you ready, guys?" Sam asked. Benji and Sock nodded. They then put on red and yellow uniforms, with leather belts and mini-communicators. Sock even installed a lamp on his chest. "What was that for?" Sam asked. "That'll alert the bad guy on who's he's messin' with," Sock said, laughing. In a few minutes, the three are ready for some Soul hunting. Just as the two are about to left, Sam picked up a phone. After a few moment of conversation, Sam came towards his two friends. "Who are you calling?" Sock asked. "Andi. I'm arranging a date with her after our stakeout," Sam said.

"There he is!" Benji said quietly as they saw a bald man walking towards Mr. Spiegel's house. It was Christian. "Okay. You stay here as we take on the Soul," Sam said. Benji nodded. Sam and Sock left the car, and immediately tackles Christian. "Gotcha!" Sam said. Christian was brought down to the ground, but he manages to push of both men. "Who dares to interrupt my mission?" Christian asked in pure rage. He then saw Sam. "You," Christian said, "The Devil must have sent you to bring me back. Well, I ain't coming back!" Christian formed two fireballs with his fists and fired it towards Sam and Sock. Sock plugs his water hose to a fire hydrant and open fire, but even after being soaked with liters of waters, Christian wouldn't stop his rampage. "Ah, damn it," Sock said as the water on the hydrant ran out. Christian fired a stream of flames from his mouth, which blew up the fire hydrant. Luckily, Sock manages to dodge in time. Sam tried to punch Christian, but was thrown, before Christian plunges his fist to the ground. A chain of fire appears and attack Sam, but thanks to his devilish powers, Sam manages to escape.

"Do you bring the manual?" Sam asked Sock. "Yes!" Sock said, taking out the device and manual, before throwing the device towards Sam. "Find something on how to use this thing!" Sam shouted as he dodges Christian's now fire-charged punches. "Ah! Chapter 1. How to use the Reaper Transformer," Sock said. "Hurry!" Sam said as he was pinned to a wall by Christian's fireballs. "Step one, place the Transformer on your waist like a belt," Sock said. Sam throws the device to the air, before the Reaper Transformer flew like a normal beetle and places itself on Sam's waist, forming a belt. "Step two, tap all three buttons and yell 'Henshin!'" Sock yelled. "Why Henshin? That's Japanese, right?" Sam asked. "I don't know! It seems that this thing only understands Japanese!" Sock said. Sam tapped all three buttons with his right hand, before yelling, "**HENSHIN!**" Christian is about to fire a stream of flames, when suddenly Sam's body is wrapped in a series of hexagon-shaped light, which materialized into a suit of armor. The light was so bright, it blinded Christian. This suit of armor is red colored, with some silver features on the chest. Some black pipes were visible on the armor. The eyes were red, and were wrapped in a V-shaped visor. Two antennas appear from the head. The arms and legs were bulky and very heavy. On the right arm, at the wrist, three tube-like pipes appear. And, on the right shoulder, a symbol of a red, blazing trident is visible on the black background of the shoulder pad. This is a Kamen Rider, a hero previously famous in Japan. And it's name….**KAMEN RIDER REAPER**.

"Oh my God, that was awesome!" Sock said. "Yeah!" Sam said, in a rather monotone voice. Christian, very angry by Sam's transformation, began to morph into the Inferno Soul. Now the real battle could begin!

**(Insert Song: Eyes Glazing Over/Kamen Rider Faiz 1****st**** ending)**

Reaper moved forward and punched the Inferno Soul on the face several times, before the Soul could react by sending a flurry of fire-charged punches. But Reaper's tough armor just repels the attack, before a heavy kick was sent into the Soul's gut. Enraged, the Inferno Soul pounces, before being caught in the leg by Reaper, and was thrown to the ground. Reaper proceeds to step on the Soul several times, using his immense weight as an advantage, before the Inferno Soul fired a blast of flames from his head, which sends Reaper back.

Sock tries to help by using a shovel to hit the Soul's head, but it was being melted by the immense heat. The chubby man staggers back, a bit terrified. The Inferno Soul got up, and fired a stream of flames towards Sock, before Reaper got from behind and tackles the Inferno Soul, holding his charging right arm and aiming it towards the left arm. The Inferno Soul fires his flames, which blew off his left arm! The fiend screamed in pain, as Reaper releases him. Angered, the Soul fired a ball of fire, but Reaper held it in the air, and throws it towards the Inferno Soul, causing a huge hole on the gut.

Yelling in pain, the Inferno Soul fired bullets from his eyes, but Reaper is just like a hard-boiled egg, hard to penetrate as the bullets just bounce off him. A simple side kick from the Rider sends the Inferno Soul to a nearby car. The car's alarm began to sound. "Oops, sorry," Sam said. The Rider crept forward and grabbed the Inferno Soul by the neck, before slamming him to the ground and punches him mercilessly. "Now you're gonna go back to Hell, whenever you want to or not!" Sam said as he punches the Inferno Soul.

The Soul fired a stream of flames, but the visor instead lit up and absorbed the flames, which is one of Sam's demonic powers, able to absorb attacks from Souls. Reaper throws the Inferno Soul to the ground again, and the fiend's body began to ripple, a sign that he's going to die. "Sock, how could I finish this?" Sam asked. "Use your Reaper Punch," Sock said, after looking through the manual. "And how do I perform that move?" Sam asked. "Those three buttons on your device, those are part of a USB-like device. Try plugging it out and place it on the three tubes on your right wrist," Sock instructed as he read the manual aloud. "Doesn't hurt to try," Sam said as Reaper pulls out the USB device from the stag beetle device with his right hand, before switching it to his left hand and plugs the USB inside a port behind the three tubes on his right wrist. "**REAPER PUNCH SET UP! PHASE ONE IMMINENT**," the stag beetle device exclaimed as the red light on the USB device light up. The tubes began to light up, as Reaper ran towards the weakened Inferno Soul and punches the fiend's gut with his right arm. As the fist lands on the Soul's body, the tubes began to expel hellish flames, which knock the Inferno Soul on the ground. "**PHASE TWO IMMINENT**," the stag beetle device said again as the yellow light on the USB light up. "So I must do this two times?" Sam mutters to himself as Reaper performs the punch again, this time to the creature's chest. Another stream of flames appears, and the creature was knocked down to the ground again. This time the green light lit and the device yelled, "**PHASE THREE IMMINENT**." "Great, a third," Sam said to himself. Reaper ran forward and places his right fist at the Inferno Soul's head. The tubes began charging up energy, and a powerful blast of flames, more powerful then the previous two, literally disintegrates the Inferno Soul's head, causing him to turn into a fiery smoke, which enters the stag beetle device. The device's eyes lit up for a moment. Finally, the Inferno Soul was contained, ending his threat. Reaper places the USB back at the stag beetle, before his armor disintegrates as he pulls out the stag beetle device.

**(End Insert Song)**

"Explain why do I must punch that guy three times?" Sam asked, a bit angry. "I don't know, seriously! It has something to do with your Save Mode," Sock said. "Save Mode?" Sam asked, this time less angry. "Hey, hold your horses. I didn't know about these Hell stuff," Sock said as the two walked towards Benji's car.

"Three cheers for Sam Oliver!" Sock said as the men drink beer to their heart's content. Sam was about to drink his beer, when Andi came to him and kisses him. "I don't know why the boys are cheering for you, but I like it," Andi said. "Well, thanks. Here, I'll get you a margarita," Sam said as he walked towards the bar. Suddenly he saw the Devil sitting on the bar. "First mission accomplished," the Devil said. "Yeah, thanks. I'm kinda like being a bounty hunter at all, with the armor and stuff. But, why did I must perform the finishing move three times?" Sam asked. "That first mode you've came into is the Save Mode. It's power is limited to a third of the real Reaper's power. So, in a finishing attack, you must do it three times to succeed. You'll get the hang of it eventually. One more thing, tomorrow morning you must take the Reaper Transformer to the DMV. There's a friend of mine working there who sent fallen Souls back to Hell through a portal. You'll gonna like her. I also going to send a teacher to teach you how to use your Reaper armor," the Devil said. "I wish you good luck," the Devil said before he disappears, leaving Sam dumbfounded.

**Next Episode: Cast Off! The True Power of Reaper Revealed!**


	2. Cast Off!

**Episode 2: Cast Off! The True Power of Reaper Revealed!**

**OPENING: ALIVE A LIFE (RYUKI OPENING), since my first OP is exactly the same as my other fic's, Kamen Rider Zelda.**

"Thanks for accompanying me to the DMV, Sock," Sam said as the friends enters the DMV. "Yeah, besides I have nothing to do today. Work's all been tough," Sock said. Shortly they've reached the middle part of the DMV building. "All we need to do is to search for this lady. Gladys," Sam said as he opens the paper the Devil had given to him yesterday. "Damn, she's completely not one of the hottest ladies around," Sock said as he saw the photo, which was included to the paper. The photo shows a red-headed woman, around 50 years old or something, with several wrinkles on her forehead. Her lips were bloody red.

"I think that's her," Sam said as they saw the woman from the photo serving customers. "Thank you for having your license renewed," the woman said as she shook hands with her latest customer. Sam and Sock enters the line and no soon enough, they've reached the woman. "How can I help you, boys?" the woman asked. "She's uglier in real life than in the photo," Sock whispered to Sam. "Shut up," Sam whispered to his friend. "Are you Gladys?" Sam asked. The woman nodded. "Good, we need to give you this," Sam said as he puts the Reaper Transformer on the table. "Oh no. You're the one. You're the one that the Devil himself chooses," Gladys mumbled under her breath as she saw the Transformer walking towards her (I'm giving the Reaper Transformer and the other Rider Transformers in the fanfic the capable of moving, just like Kabuto's Zecters). "I'm sorry, why are you frightened?" Sam asked. "Nothing, really, nothing. Just let the Transformer to my table and I'll prepare the portal," Gladys said. She took out a metal tube, and opens the lid. The Transformer crept there and regurgitates the Inferno Soul contained yesterday into the tube. Quickly, the Transformer crept back and Gladys closes it. "Pleasure doing business with you," Gladys said, smiling, before turning back.

As Sam and Sock left the counter, two men in black attire, their faces are concealed within their low perched hats, sees the two guys leaving the DMV. "Is that the Devil's newest bounty hunter?" one of the man asked. "It seems so. But, his powers are nothing compared to us HellRiders!" the other man said. Both of them laughed evilly.

At work, Sam is watching over the LCD TVs when suddenly one by one the TVs went wild, the screens bleeped and turn static. As Sam walked around the corridor, he suddenly founds himself in a warehouse full of used electronics. "You like 'em?" a voice sounded from the pile of broken computers. Sam turns around, to found the Devil walking towards him. "What now?" Sam asked, impatient. "There's a storm brewing in Seattle," the Devil says. "A weather controlling soul?" Sam asked again. "No, not that storm. An electrical storm. Your escaped soul today is an electrical salesman who is a bit smart in swindling his customers," the Devil said as he gives Sam the escaped soul file. "Hardy Arkinson, a man who sells new-looking broken electronics in 1975. The electronics caused a chain of fires in the Northern Seaboard and claimed 4 lives," Sam read the file, and before he knew it, he was back on The Work Bench, in a middle of a cash-out line.

"Mr. Oliver!" Ted's voice booms over the cash register area, "Get back to work!" he shouted again, which causes Sam to literally put the file inside his pants and ran towards his work station. "Damn, maybe I should read it during my break time," Sam said as he watches over the LCD TVs again.

At the same time, a rather fat man wearing a white, striped suit, and also an old-fashioned brown hat, approaches a customer at a local flea market. "What can I get you?" the man asked. The customer sighs, and said, "I'm looking for a used PlayStation 3. Do you have one?" The man smiles, and puts one of his hands inside his sleeve, pulling out a shining, brand new PlayStation 3. "Is this what you want?" the man asked again. The customer's eyes began to widen, as he saw the console. "A new one?" the customer asked. "Yes, and it's only for 4 dollars and 23 cents," the man said. Reaching to his wallet, the customer quickly whips out 5 dollars. The man gives the customer the change, and the customer, satisfied that he's gotten a next generation console for a cheap price, grabs the console with his hands. But, after the console is in the possession of the customer, the device started to beep to life, its CD player began to open and close the lid like it was a mouth. The controllers spring out of their casings and constrict the customer's arms and legs, as the device, along with the cables behind it, floats in the air, the power light beeping in an evil red color. The fat salesman laughed, and electrical current began to appear all over his body, turning him into a Soul, a Swindletron Soul to be exact. This Soul is robotic, with jumbled electronics as the legs, an enlarged computer chip protects the chest area, which are composed as a jumbled bunch of wires, with some monitors coming out of the sides and one stuck to the chip, each showing a red colored screen. The creature's left arm is a tentacle formed by jumbled wires, and the right arm is a machine gun. The head was just basically a computer monitor, with the same red color on the screen, with words similar to the Blue Screen of Death on computers, except in the end there's the words "GO TO HELL."

The restrained customer couldn't do anything as the PlayStation 3 device fired a powerful electric current from the mouth, killing the poor man. The PlayStation 3, along with the cables and the controllers, went back into the Swindletron Soul's chest part, which opened like a mouth and consumes the electronics. Laughing in a monotone laugh, the Swindletron Soul summons jolts of electricity from his body towards everyone at the flea market, killing them instantly. But, just as the Swindletron Soul finishes off his last victim, a man in black attire with a hat hiding his face came towards him. "Hardy Arkinson, time to go back to Hell," the man said, picking up a black and red praying mantis-like device, with the same three illuminating buttons on the body, from his pocket. "**HENSHIN!**" the man shouted, placing the praying mantis on his waist, forming a belt buckle. He then taps the three buttons on the belt buckle with his right hand. "**CHANGE MANTIS!**" the device exclaimed, and from the red, yellow, and green lights on its body, a projection that looks like a card with a picture of a praying mantis on it, with flames on the background, appears. The man runs towards the projection, and comes out in a black and red suit of armor, the projection disappears behind him. The armor looks just like Kamen Rider Chalice, only the head design has a Venom-shaped visor, colored blazing red. The color is predominantly black, and red flames adorn the chest part, with a symbol of a shield with a praying mantis on it with two swords coming out from the top and bottom of the shield, one each side, on the middle of the chest. More black and red coloration adorn the arms and legs, the red parts glowed in sequence like blood through blood vessels. The eyes glowed red as the armor came to life. The man in black had transformed into a Kamen Rider. The Rider pulls out his sword from a holster in the side, a black and red crooked sword with carvings of various praying mantises on it. "YEAAAAH!" the Rider shouted as he jumped and slams the sword on the Swindletron Soul.

"Damn it, bitch! Who are you?" the Swindletron Soul asked. "I am Kamen Rider SwordMantis, a HellRider who's going to send you back to where you came from!" the Rider exclaimed his name, before using his sword to tear through the Swindletron Soul. SwordMantis, just as his name suggested, is skillful when it came to sword and close combat fights, countering every move made by the lumbering Soul. The creature can only retaliate by firing electric bolts from his tentacles and firing CDs from the chest part. SwordMantis uses a kick to bring the Soul down, before tearing the creature apart with his sword. But the Soul manages to fire miniature tentacles from his body which binds and electrocutes the Rider on his chest, as the Swindletron Soul gets up. Using his machine gun arm to fire at SwordMantis, the Soul tries to predict every move that his opponent made, but SwordMantis is just too fast, and soon is behind him, slashing his sword. The Soul fell down to the ground in a loud thud. "Pathetic. You could fight better," SwordMantis taunted, as he plugs out the USB device from the praying mantis-like device, and plugs it in on the sword's handle. SwordMantis then places the sword back on its holster, energy and light spreads from the USB towards the end of the holster. An indicator on the holster's front indicates the energy gathering. As the Rider pulls out his sword, the sword is now covered in hellish flames. SwordMantis plugs the USB device out from the sword's handle and back into the praying mantis-like device, before with a quick tap taps the three lights with his left hand, the sword in his right hand. He then prepares for the attack, squat his legs so he could get enough energy to make a strong dash. The lights on the praying mantis device beeped, and created five projections, each with the picture of Hell's fire on the projections. "**ROYAL SLASHER FIVE**," the device said as the projections had completed their appearances. SwordMantis makes a run for it and goes through the projections, getting faster each time he passed from a projection into another. As he arrives on the final projection, he prepares the sword for impact. "**SLASH!**" SwordMantis exclaimed and slashes through the Soul. A blinding bright light appears as the sword touches the Swindletron Soul's armor. As the light disappears, SwordMantis is already behind the Swindletron Soul, the Soul's body sparked with electricity as a huge explosion engulfs the fiend's body. As the dust settles, SwordMantis turns around to find a pile of electronics on the ground, but the computer monitor that is the Soul's head still intact, and still alive.

"You think you can beat me that easily?" the Swindletron Soul said, and reforms himself, this time assuming a new form. A much slimmer Rider-like being. At a glance, we might think him as silver Riser Shirogane from Justirisers. But on his face, a round, red eye is present, and on the chest, an LCD computer monitor is seen, showing the same text as the first form of the Swindletron Soul showed. The left arm is still a tentacle, and the right arm is still a machine gun. "Prepare to see my full power," the Swindletron Soul said, as the monitor on his chest lit up. Particles charged on the machine gun, as the Swindletron Soul changes his machine gun into particle cannon, before firing a red beam of pure particles and electricity from the weapon. The lethal beam hits the exhausted SwordMantis easily, throwing him hundreds of feet away. "Amateur," the Swindletron Soul snorted as he disappears in a lightning bolt.

SwordMantis lands in a thud, and transforms back into human form as the praying mantis-like device fell out of the belt. "Damn it," the man muttered. "He got away!"

Back at The Work Bench… "Sam, there's a guy who wants to see you," Benji said as Sam cleans the floor in front of the LCD TVs. A small child had just vomited there, and Sam must clean it all up. "Who?" Sam asked. "Some Chinese dude that brought the same box from a few days ago," Benji said. "What box?" Sam asked again. "The box that turned you into a big time hero," Benji, annoyed by Sam's constant asking, pushes him to the main entrance. There he saw a Chinese man who resembles Bruce Lee, wearing nothing but black trainings. The box in question is besides him, and the man puts it on the information desk. "The Devil sent me here to train you," the Chinese man said. "Call me Lang," he said again. "Okay…Lang," Sam said, "We shouldn't fight inside the store. Let's do it on the loading dock. My friend Sock will be the referee." "If that is what you wish," Lang said and grabs Sam by the neck, and both of them moved in the speeds of sound to the loading dock, and didn't forget to pick up Sock on the way.

"Okay, guys, here's the rules. No destroying the boxes, any firepower, just pure physical fighting, okay?" Sock said. Both Lang and Sam nodded. "Time to finish this quick," Sam said, pulling out the Reaper Transformer and places it on his belt. "**HENSHIN!**" Sam shouted after he taps the three buttons, and he transforms into Kamen Rider Reaper in his Save Mode. Lang moves forward and applies a kung-fu kick. The kung-fu kick easily topples the usually tough Reaper Save Mode, and Lang came forward and gave the Rider a beating of a lifetime. "Hey, this is unfair, how come you move so fast and I'm so slow," Sam complains. "Because, you haven't found the secret of Cast Off," Lang said as his roundhouse kick topples Reaper yet again. "Can you tell me the secret of Cast Off?" Sam asked as his punches were easily anticipated by Lang. "Of course not, stupid slacker! You must find that by yourself," Lang teased, as he kicked Reaper on the head. "Oh yeah? How dare you call me stupid?" Sam shouted in anger, as he pushes Lang aside, before sending several kicks on the man's ribs. Suddenly, some kind of force drives Sam to grab the pinchers of his Reaper Transformer, and opens it, placing the pinchers on each side of the device. "**CAST OFF!**" Without warning, Sam said the magic words. "Wait, what did I say?" Sam asked to himself as his conscious went back inside him again. "**CHANGE REAPER!**" the device shouted, and energy began to surge through the black pipes, blowing off the armor, revealing a Kuuga-like warrior. The color of the warrior is blazing red, with the head and body design similar to Kamen Rider Kuuga, only the pinchers on the head are designed like Kamen Rider Gattack's, only shorter and more demonic. The eyes are red like fire, and gold lines adorn his body. The three tubes on his right arm are now a bit smaller, and there are also three tubes on his right shin. This is Kamen Rider Reaper in his Standard Mode, his basic form of fighting.

Reaper charges forward and performs a kick on Lang, which sends him flying. Running towards the fallen man, Reaper grabs his head and bashes it on a nearby girdle. Pulling Lang behind, Reaper applied a flurry of punches, which brought down the man. He then uses several kicks on the man's head, before using a bicycle kick to knock Lang down. "The finisher!" Sam exclaimed. He took out the USB device and plugs it into the three tubes on his right shin. Reaper then taps all three buttons, and the device starts to charge energy as the lights on the USB flashed in sequence. "**RIDER KICK!**" Sam shouted, and the device exclaimed, "**REAPER KICK, SET UP!**" Reaper ran towards the weakened Lang, red light appeared from under his right leg. The Rider then jumped, and assumes a Rider Kick position, with the right kick as usual as the kicking leg. Lang couldn't do anything as the kick hits his chest, a stream of hellish flames coming out of the three tubes and throws him into the wall, creating a large hole in it. Reaper then pulls out the USB device and puts it inside the Reaper Transformer, and pulls it out from the belt buckle, transforming back into Sam. "That was a good kick," Lang said in a weak tone after Sam helped him back to his feet. "Your training is officially over. You can pick up your vessel at the information desk," Lang said before he dissolves into dust.

"Vessel?" Sam asked. "C'mon, that sounds awesome. Let's go to the information desk," Sock said, pulling Sam's arm with him. In the information desk, Sam and Sock saw the wooden box. "_Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate_," Sam reads the encryption on the box aloud. "What the hell is that mean?" Sam asked Sock. "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here," Sock answered. Sam gave him a weird stare. "What? I've read the Dante's Inferno, that's the only book I've read," Sock said. Sam opens the box. White smoke came out of the box, and after the smoke clears up, they saw a small truck with a remote control on it's right, and a note on it's left. Sam picked up the note and read it. "Congratulations! You've received your first vessel. With this device you don't need your Reaper Transformer to contain your soul. You can also incorporate these vessels as the part of your Reaper weaponry. From the Devil," Sam said as he reads the note. "How the hell a RC Truck will bring down a Soul?" Sock asked. Sam suddenly sees thunderstorms heading towards the area. Electronics began to act weird as the thunderstorms gets stronger. "I guess we should try it now. Call Benji and meet me outside," Sam said.

Sam walked outside, Reaper Transformer in hand. He saw the Swindletron Soul closing in into the area, on a rampage. Sock and Benji catch up to him. "That's our Soul?" Benji asked. "He looks like a fellow Rider to me," Sock said. "Let's finish him off," Sam said, putting the Reaper Transformer in his waist. "**HENSHIN!**" Sam shouted, and in a flash he transforms into Kamen Rider Reaper. Reaper then places the Transformer's pinchers on the device's sides, with Sam having no control over it. "**CAST OFF!**" he unknowingly shouted. "**CHANGE REAPER!**" the device exclaims and Reaper transforms into his Standard Mode. Reaper runs towards the Soul, and kicks him really hard that the fiend loses his balance. "Damn it!" the Soul shouted as he saw Reaper. "I'm not going back to that hell-hole!" he shouted as he charges towards Reaper. "Hey, isn't Hell a hell-hole? Get it? A hell-hole?" Sam said sarcastically as he kicks the Soul's charging chest.

"You'll pay for that!" the Swindletron Soul shouted as he choked Reaper with his tentacle, and electrocutes him, before firing a round of his machine gun. The Rider was knocked down. The Swindletron Soul then stomps on the poor Rider several times, before firing his machine gun again. Reaper tried to punch the Soul's single orb, but was instead electrocuted in contact. The Swindletron Soul transforms his machine gun into particle cannon, and fired a beam which knocks Reaper back. The fiend finally wraps Reaper's left arm with his tentacle, and swings him around, before slamming it into the ground, forcing the Rider to turn back into an injured Sam. "Amateur," the Soul said as he walked away along with his storm.

"Damn it…." Sam writhes in pain as Sock and Benji came to him. "Are you alright?" Benji asked as the men helped Sam to stand. "My left arm… I think it's injured," Sam said. Suddenly his cell phone beeped. Sock picked it up. "Aw, and my mom wants me at her house. How should I explain this?" Sam moaned in pain. "Don't worry, we'll find you a bandage," Benji said. "And something to cover up your tracks," Sock said.

"Kyle, where is your older brother?" a blonde, middle-aged woman asked a teenage boy, with spiky blonde hair. Kyle then saw three men walking towards the house. "There they are, Mom! And why's Sam's arm is bandaged?" Kyle asked. "I don't know," the woman, Sam and Kyle's mother, said.

The boys arrived on Sam's parents' house. "What's wrong with you?" Sam's mother asked. "Plumbing accident," Sam said, "So, what is it that is so important?" "Your father and I decided to buy you and your pals a Toyota Prius," Sam's mother said. "Yeah, bro, that would totally replace that old Honda motorcycle of yours," Kyle said. "A hybrid, eh?" Sock asks himself, in his mind he would use the Prius to take girls out around Seattle. "A hybrid, eh?" Benji asks himself, in his mind he would use the Prius for a road trip back to Mexico. Seeing his friends' "happy" expressions, Sam felt something disturbing his heart. "Mom, could we talk inside?" Sam said. His mom nodded. Both of them enter the house while Kyle gloats about the car to Sock and Benji.

"So you've got your wound from working with the Devil?" Sam's mom asked. "Yeah, dad said that you and he sold my soul before I was born. Is that true?" Sam asked. "Your father has a severe prostate cancer. In order to cure him, we had to sell your soul to the Devil. We tried not to have sex, but the doctor said that withholding sex too long might cause infertility, and we had one. And you came along. Apparently the Devil uses the doctor as an excuse for us to have sex," Sam's mother told the whole story. Sam nodded. "Will you not tell Kyle about this?" Sam pleaded to his mother. "Of course, dear," Sam's mother said. Suddenly the sky turned black and several lightning appeared from the sky. "Mom, do you have rubber spandex suits?" Sam asked.

"Hey, guys, I've got it," Sam said as he gives the spandex suits to the guys, after he told Kyle to run inside the house. "This Soul's attack uses electrical properties, right? So, if we use these rubber suits, we wouldn't get shocked!" Sam said. "Good idea!" Sock said as he pats his friend's shoulder. Shortly afterwards, the three friends were hiding near a wall, as they saw the Swindletron Soul destroys the neighborhood with his thunder strikes. "You two lure the creature here and I'll finish it," Sam said to his two friends. "Are you sure?" Sock asked, but Sam gave him a menacing stare, and soon he and Benji ran towards the Soul.

"You seem to turn your friends into human shields," the Devil said as he suddenly appears next to Sam. "You scared?" he asked. Sam nodded weakly. "Since that fight against Lang…I couldn't seem to control my armor during Cast Off, and I'm afraid that the armor will take control of me," Sam said. "That's preposterous," the Devil said. "The armor is what you are, what you is. The armor is you, Sam. Use it to bring that ugly bastard back to Hell," the Devil said, and he disappears. Sam got up, grabbing his Reaper Transformer. The device flies towards Sam's waist, and turns itself into a belt buckle. Sam quickly taps all three buttons. "**HENSHIN!**" he shouted. Sam transforms into Kamen Rider Reaper. "**CAST OFF!**" Sam said as he turns the pinchers on the Transformer to the device's sides, this time with himself taking over the operation. "**CHANGE REAPER!**" the device shouted as the armor broke off, revealing Reaper in his Standard Mode.

**(Insert Song: TETRA-FANG - Destiny's Play)**

Reaper jumps over the shoulders of his friends, and drop kicked the Soul, before punching his chest several times. A roundhouse kick completes the beat down. "Sam! You've return to your fiery self!" Sock said. Reaper lifts the Swindletron Soul and slams him to the ground, before stomping on his chest several times. The Soul tries his tentacle, but Reaper kicked the being to the air, and once again drop kick him back to the ground, with a loud thud. Behind a nearby tree, the same man in black from before saw the fight. He grabs the praying mantis-like device again and places it in his belt buckle before tapping all three buttons. "**HENSHIN**," the man said. "**CHANGE MANTIS!**" the device exclaimed as it creates the SwordMantis projection, with the man running through it again, transforming into Kamen Rider SwordMantis. "You've stolen the job of the HellRiders," SwordMantis said as he pushes Reaper out of the way, and slashes his sword on the fiend's chest.

"Who's that?" Sock asked. "Beats me," Benji replied as the two saw SwordMantis attacking the Swindletron Soul with no mercy, pushing Reaper out of the way every time he wants to attack. "You bitch!" the Soul exclaimed, before pushing SwordMantis, allowing Reaper to kick his head once again. Reaper then pushes the Soul to the ground and swings him around his head, and throws it unintentionally at SwordMantis. The Rider responds by using his sword to slice and dice the airborne Soul. Reaper tries to attack again, but SwordMantis pushes him again, before bashing the Soul even more, causing it to emit heavy electricity. The Swindletron Soul fires his machine gun, which downs SwordMantis, allowing Reaper to take charge again; kicking the Soul around before with a solid punch broke the single red orb on the fiend's face. "Time to go to Hell," Sam said as Reaper plugs the USB device on the tubes on his right shin. "**RIDER KICK!**" Sam exclaims. "**REAPER KICK, SET UP!**" the device shouted as Reaper runs forward and performs a Rider Kick on the weakened soul, blasts of hellish flames appear from the shin tubes, slowly dissolving the Swindletron Soul. "Guys, the remote control truck!" Sam shouted. Sock nodded and takes out the truck, with Benji controlling it. The truck collides itself with the burning Soul, absorbing the fiend into it's body, smoke coming out of it as the process is done.

**(End Insert Song)**

Reaper, sighing in relief, is about to transform back into Sam when SwordMantis confronts him and puts him in sword point. "Next time you mess with the HellRiders again, you're toast," SwordMantis said as he walked away, leaving Sam completely clueless. "What was that about?" Sam asked his two buddies as they approach him.

"Having a blast, Sammy?" the Devil asked as Sam was cleaning The Work Bench's toilets the next day. "Yeah. By the way, I have a question," Sam said. "Well, fire away," the Devil said. "Who are these HellRiders?" Sam asked. The Devil had a rather surprised look on his face. "You should find that out for yourself," that's the only words that came out of the Devil's mouth.


	3. Unleash Flash Mode!

**Episode 3: Unleash Flash Mode! Fight against the Jealousy Bug**

**OPENING: ALIVE A LIFE**

"HELP!" a woman screamed as she was pursued to a dark alley by two, human-sized bipedal cockroaches. One of them was black, and the other one was white. The black one was a DarkRoach, and the white one was an AlbinoRoach, but these creatures are originally from Kamen Rider Blade's universe, why are they wrecking havoc in Seattle?

The woman was pitted against a dead end as both Roaches approaches. Suddenly the two stopped in their tracks. A man, wearing a black lab coat, bronze earrings, and a bronze necklace shaped like a cockroach, walks between them. "You? What are doing here? I thought you are dead!" the woman shouted. The man, smiling in a dark smile, before saying, "I will not die, my love, especially after you met another man!" "I had to do it! You're too obsessed with insects!" the woman said. "Insects! Insects! That's always the problem. You hate my job as an insect researcher! That's why you see that bastard! We're fiancées, remember?" the man shouted, holding his hand towards the woman. "No! I'm not having a weirdo as a fiancée!" the woman yelled. "Then die! Roaches! Attack!" the man commands. The Roaches run forward and assaulted the woman, before splitting her in half and devouring the pieces. "That's it my puppies, good job," the man said, patting the Roaches' backs.

"Stop!" a voice shouted. The man and the Roaches looked up. Two men in black are in a nearby staircase. "Turn yourself immediately to Hell!" one of them said. "And if I don't?" the man asked. "Die!" both of them shouted and dropped to the alley. One of them holds a praying mantis-like device, while the other one a cockroach like device. Both of them puts the devices on their belts and tapped the buttons on the devices. "**HENSHIN!**" both of them shouted. "**CHANGE MANTIS!**" one of the devices shouted. "**CHANGE ROACH!**" the other one shouted. Both men walked into the incoming projections, one a picture of a praying mantis on a fiery background, the other one a cockroach on a fiery background. After passing through the projections, they've become Kamen Riders. One of them is Kamen Rider SwordMantis, while the other one, which looks like a black-red version of Den-O in his Gun Form, with triangular red eyes and chest design that looks like Kiva Emperor, colored black with red centre and a few red markings on his arms and legs. SwordMantis took out his sword, while the other Rider takes out a cockroach themed hunting rifle. "BlasterRoach, are you ready?" SwordMantis asked. The other Rider, named Kamen Rider BlasterRoach, nods. Both of them walked towards the man and his Roaches.

"You will never cross us HellRiders again," BlasterRoach said, firing his rifle at the man. "Roaches! Attack!" the man commanded, before turning into a swarm of insects and runs away. The DarkRoach runs forward and charges at BlasterRoach, who easily kicks the beast away. The Rider pulls out the appendages on his shoulders, and throws them at the DarkRoach, transforming into cockroaches in mid-air. The cockroaches attack DarkRoach, enabling BlasterRoach to open fire at the fiend. Meanwhile SwordMantis had an easy time dealing with AlbinoRoach, using his sword to break though the beast's defense. Both creatures are nothing against the two HellRiders, and in a few seconds both Roaches are badly weakened. SwordMantis plugs out the USB device from the praying mantis-like device, and plugs it in on the sword's handle. SwordMantis then places the sword back on its holster, energy and light spreads from the USB towards the end of the holster. An indicator on the holster's front indicates the energy gathering. As the Rider pulls out his sword, the sword is now covered in hellish flames. SwordMantis plugs the USB device out from the sword's handle and back into the praying mantis-like device, before with a quick tap taps the three lights with his left hand, the sword in his right hand. He then prepares for the attack, squat his legs so he could get enough energy to make a strong dash. The lights on the praying mantis device beeped, and created five projections, each with the picture of Hell's fire on the projections. "**ROYAL SLASHER FIVE**," the device said as the projections had completed their appearances. SwordMantis makes a run for it and goes through the projections, getting faster each time he passed from a projection into another. As he arrives on the final projection, he prepares the sword for impact. "**SLASH!**" SwordMantis exclaimed and slashes through AlbinoRoach. The usual blinding light appears and when it disappears, SwordMantis had walked away from AlbinoRoach, now just a pile of ash.

BlasterRoach took out his cockroach device, and puts it on the top of his hunting rifle, a scope coming out of the device's back, near the three buttons. The Rider then taps all three buttons at the device. "**UNDERTAKER BLAST**," the device said as the rifle charges red energy. BlasterRoach then pulls out his shoulder appendages, which turns into cockroaches and flew around DarkRoach, confusing the creature. Taking a jump to the air, BlasterRoach fired the energy from the rifle, which became hellish flames. The flames hit DarkRoach, which reduces him within a large explosion as BlasterRoach landed. "Good job," SwordMantis said as he saw the explosion. Both HellRiders left the place, with an insect watching. The insect flew towards the insect-summoning man on top of an apartment building and told him everything. "I know," the man said, "Those HellRiders are trying to send me back to Hell. I knew those Roaches are too weak to fight!"

**The next day…**

"Time for breakfast," Sam said as he take out a heated can of baked beans from the microwave. As he opens the can and pours it to the plate, something weird happens. Cockroaches began to come out of it. "That's strange," Sam said, and he looked inside the can. Suddenly a giant cicada came out if the can and grabbed his face. "Ah, shit! Get it off me!" Sam shouted as he tries to swat the cicada away, but the creature grabbed his face even stronger. Sam then grabs a frying pan. The cicada's eyes began to widen. "Sam? Why on Earth you want to hit me with a frying pan?" the cicada asked. Sam stopped. He recognized that voice. "The Devil? Is that you?" Sam asked. "Of course that's me, idiot!" the Devil, in a cicada form, said. The cicada then gets off Sam's face. The man saw that he was in an insect museum. Behind him was the Devil.

"This is the abandoned Westfield Insect Museum," the Devil said, "A pretty good clue who's your next Soul is." "An insect guy," Sam guessed. "Shot on, kid!" the Devil said, giving him the file. "His name is Karl Versterling, a German insect researcher who took residence in Seattle around 2000. Has a fiancée here, but when he founds out that she was meeting other men, he sold his soul to me in order to impress her. Poor guy, he was crushed by a steamroller just 3 minutes after selling his soul. Ha ha ha, I love idiots who sold their soul without thinking," the Devil laughed. Suddenly his face turned serious again. "He escaped from Hell about two days ago, and yesterday he killed his fiancée in cold blood with two, giant cockroaches. Now, he's going to kill the man who slept with her," the Devil said, giving Sam a list. "Protect Mr. Jack Ranford. That's your next assignment."

Just as the Devil walked away, Sam asked, "What about the HellRiders?" The Devil stopped. "I've been doing some sleuthing yesterday, and at the same time that Karl killed his fiancée, two of Karl's creatures had been killed by two mysterious beings. It seems that these beings are going to send Karl to Hell too. It seems you have competition, my boy," the Devil said. He then disappears. "How the hell I supposed to go home?" Sam asked.

A few hours later, Sam was ready to start his shift, when he saw Sock and Benji encircling a box. "Hey, what's that?" Sam asked. "It's the vessel of the day, Sam! We're going Soul huntin' tonight! Yeah!" Sock said excitedly. Sam opens the box, and inside it was a toaster. "How the hell I supposed to catch a Soul with this?" Sam asked as he lifts the toaster. "I don't know. Toast them to Hell?" Benji asked, rather sarcastically. "Well, after work we're going to Deacon Road in order to protect this guy, Jack Ranford," Sam said. "That guy's a plumber," Sock read the file. "Let's save this for later, okay," Sam said, and the three of them got out from the locker room.

"Sam," Andi called Sam. "What is it?" Sam said. "I'm considering not going to college," Andi said. "But you're Andi Prendergast, the smartest person I've known! Why do you want to quit college?" Sam asked. "Well…" Andi said, "I don't have any money to go there." "Aw, come on. You can do everything!" Sam said. "No, Sam. My parents couldn't supply me with money anymore. But, thanks for the motivation, Sam," Andi said and kisses Sam on the forehead.

"That was close," Karl said as he hides behind a wall. Hot on his trails is Kamen Rider BlasterRoach. "Time to summon more insects," Karl said. He began to glow and fires golden beams towards the ground. The ants passing by suddenly grows into human-size, their faces became human-like. Their armor was jet black, with pale, white skin, and has a brown hemp cloth wrapped around their waists. Each of the humanoid ants brings a staff-like weapon. "The Ant Lords," Karl said to his army, "Perfect for an army. You must attack the one who is chasing me." The Ant Lords roared and runs towards the already waiting BlasterRoach. An exhilarating fight ensues. Although the Ant Lords were weak, they came in huge numbers, that's why BlasterRoach had trouble shooting at them. Karl got out from his hiding place, transforming into a swarm of insects, before re-materializing into his Soul form, a humanoid hybrid between a cockroach and a cicada. The wing covers are like a cockroach, black with a motive of a skull on it. The face is skull-like with two antennas, with a bent one on its head. A cicada's face like motive is present on the torso, and four, spike covered muscular arms come out from his sides, with three claws on each. The legs were powerful, with three toes on each foot, and the legs were also covered in spikes. The Cockcada Soul screeches, commanding the Ant Lords to intensify their attacks. BlasterRoach and his assistant cockroaches are having more trouble, until the cockroaches attached themselves at the Lords. The creatures yelled in pain as the black and red insects enter their skin. The Ant Lords started to explode one by one, and the cockroaches return to their disk-like form into BlasterRoach's shoulder pads.

"Time to die," BlasterRoach said, approaching to the Cockcada Soul. The fiend screeches, before running in a very fast speed. The speed was too overwhelming for BlasterRoach, as the Soul attacks him from every corner, one punch each second! The Rider was grabbed and spun in mid-air, creating a black and red tornado. The Soul finally throws BlasterRoach away, and the body slams into a nearby river, going down with a loud splash. The Cockada Soul stopped running and looked at the river. "I've done it," the Soul said, "I've killed one of the legendary HellRiders!" The Cockada Soul then runs away. But little does he know, a disoriented BlasterRoach grabs a nearby tree branch and pulls himself up to land, very weakened.

"So, you're going to act as bodyguards to me, right?" Jack said as Sam and the boys offer their protection that night. "I don't know….is that crazy bug dude Karl going to kill me?" Jack asked. "Hell yes," Sock said, "And if you don't hide somewhere, he's going to get you!" "I don't believe you," Jack said, before grabbing his coat, "Will you excuse me, I'm going to the tavern for some booze…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Jack had just opened his door, when he suddenly saw a green, hooded creature in front of the door. The face was unseen, but it's white mandibles were seen clicking on the darkness. On his right a DarkRoach is seen, and on his right an Ant Lord. The creature held it's arm, oozing with green slime, and grabs Jack by the neck. A swarm of insects broke the glass and forms the Cockcada Soul, forming near Jack. "Jack Ranford, the bastard that stole my woman," the Cockada Soul said, "Do you like my pets? A DarkRoach, an Ant Lord, and a Pupaworm. My kind of bugs." "Karl, if it's you, I want you to stop!" Jack shouted. "Oh yeah?" the Cockada Soul asked. The Pupaworm then strengthens his grip on Jack's neck.

"Stop it!" Sam shouted, and punches the Cockada Soul outside. "Bastard…who are you?" the Cockada Soul asked. "I'm Sam Oliver, and I'm going to send you back to Hell," Sam said, holding his Reaper Transformer. "**HENSHIN!**" Sam exclaims and transforms into Reaper, punching the Cokcada Soul outside. He then jumped towards the street. The three insect monsters, seeing their master being thrown out releases Jack from their grip and went for the attack. Reaper turned around, and takes out the USB device and plugs it into his right arm tubes. "**REAPER PUNCH SET UP! PHASE ONE IMMINENT**," the stag beetle device exclaimed. Reaper runs towards DarkRoach and punches his gut. A stream of flames came out, and blasted DarkRoach. "**PHASE TWO IMMINENT**." Reaper punches DarkRoach's chest, blasting him once again. "**PHASE THREE IMMINENT**," the stag beetle device shouted as Reaper hits DarkRoach's head, and a stream of flames destroys the insect. "**CAST OFF**," Sam said, plugging the USB device back and places the two pinchers on the device's sides. "**CHANGE REAPER!**" the device shouted as Reaper runs forward and knee jerks the Ant Lord, before throwing the creature and gives a hard side kick. The Pupaworm tried to attack, but was kicked on the stomach by Reaper. Two punches knock the monsters off their feet, before Reaper lifted the Pupaworm and slams it on the Ant Lord. The creatures tried to stand up, with the Ant Lord charging with his staff. "Not so fast," Sam said as he plugs the USB device on the arm tubes again. "**REAPER PUNCH SET UP!**" the device exclaims as Reaper punches his right fist right at the Ant Lord's torso, blasting the creature into ashes with a stream of flames. Reaper takes out the USB and plugs it on the right shin tubes. "**RIDER KICK**," Sam said as he taps all three buttons. "**REAPER KICK SET UP!**" the device shouted. Reaper runs towards the Pupaworm and performs the Rider Kick, the right leg slamming on the creature's unseen face. A stream of flames obliterates the insect.

"Now it's your turn!" Sam shouted, giving the signal for Benji and Sock to bring the toaster. The Cockcada Soul laughed and started to move very fast, slamming Reaper in each move. Reaper tried to grab the Soul, but he moves too fast, resulting in the Rider being brought down in a spark of explosions. The Cockada Soul stopped moving, and steps on Reaper's fallen body. The creature screeches, and saw the toaster that Sock and Benji brought. The Soul laughed, before firing a beam from his mouth, which damages the toaster. "Now how we're going to send this thing back to Hell?" Sock asked as he grabs the smoldering toaster. Reaper got up and grabs the Cockada Soul, but the Soul uses his fast moves to turn the tables around, as he grabs and punches Reaper with four arms, before slamming him to the ground. "The next time I saw you, you're dead, Reaper!" the Cockada Soul said before turning into a swarm of insects and flew away.

"Are you guys alright?" Jack asked as he ran out and saw Sock and Benji helped Sam stand. "No, our toaster is broken, and our friend just learned about acceleration," Sock said, while Sam moans in pain. "That was one painful throw," Sam said. "Thanks, guys, for saving my life. I'll be on the lookout if that psycho came back again. Here, have this envelope," Jack said, giving an envelope to Sam. "There's around 50 dollars inside. If you save my butt again, I'll give you more. I've happened to be an energy drink distributor, so I have more of that money," Jack explained. Sam thinks. He couldn't receive that money straight away, because he helps not for the prize, but for the pleasure of doing it. But Andi needs money to go to college. "Thanks, Jack, we're going to take the money," Sock said, pushing both Sam and Benji.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked as they are working back at the Work Bench the next day. "You taking the money? Do you help just for the prize, Sock?" Benji asked. "Guys, calm down. I know Sam's problem. His girl needs to go to college. This could be the start to that," Sock said. "You're giving the money to Andi?" Sam asked. "Yes. Everyone wins," Sock said. "Let me give it to her. Where's the envelope?" Sam asked. "The table at the locker room," Sock answered. Sam then took off.

When Sam is approaching the locker room, he saw Gladys coming from the front door. "Gladys? What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "The Devil asked me here. He said that he wants to give you this," Gladys said, giving Sam a yellow SD Card. "Your Soul seems to be speed based. So, this is the Flash Card. By plugging this into your Transformer's USB device, you will transform into Flash Mode, blessed the power of demonic speed," Gladys explains. "Wow, thanks. By the way, how was the Devil known that my Soul was speed based?" Sam asked. "The Devil knows everything," Gladys said before she walked away.

"Andi, I've got the money," Sam said as he gives the envelope to his girlfriend. "Wow, thanks. How much?" Andi asked. "Just 50 dollars, but more will came," Sam said. Andi walked away, smiling. Sam was then pulled by Benji. "Sam, I need you to fix the toaster vessel," Benji said. "How the hell I suppose to do that?" Sam asked. "I don't know," Benji said. Suddenly, Sam's Reaper Transformer leapt out from Sam's pocket and lands on the toaster, going inside its systems. A flash of light appears and as the Transformer got out, the toaster is as good as new. "So my Reaper Transformer could be used to fix vessels?" Sam asked. "Looks like it," Benji said as he took the toaster.

Just as Sam and Benji talked, Jack appears and approaches them. "Jack? What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "I'm stocking your vending machine. Your friend asked me to do it," Jack said. At the same time Sock walked out of the locker room. "Jack? The vending machine is inside there," Sock said. "Okay. Thanks, mate," Jack said as he walked inside. At the same time, Sam and Benji pulled Sock. "Are you nuts?" Sam said, "Do you want that psycho to attack The Work Bench?" "Exactly. We've gotta beat him in our turf," Sock said. At the same time, a buzzing sound is heard. "That must be the Soul!" Sam said, running outside with his two friends.

"So, Jack is in this building?" the Cockcada Soul said. His body glowed gold and fired a large beam towards the ground. A huge blue antlion appeared. "Antlar, the ultimate insect monster," the Cockcada Soul said, "Get that bastard for me!" Antlar roared and burrowed underground towards The Work Bench. Inside, Jack saw Antlar and immediately run for cover. "Jack! Hide inside the toilet!" Sock said as he saw the man running towards him as Sock runs outside. Jack nodded and runs towards the toilet.

"That is one huge son of a bitch," Sock said as he joins his friends outside, seeing Antlar. The Cockcada Soul walked towards them. "You like my pet?" the Soul said. "Yeah, it's very huge, and it could destroy an entire building," Sam said, a bit gasped. "That's my plan exactly," the Cockcada Soul said, "I saw Jack hiding in this building. I will kill him, even it will takes some collateral damage, by collateral, I mean destroying the building." "You will never destroy The Work Bench!" Sam said, slapping on his Reaper Transformer to his waist. "**HENSHIN!**" Sam shouted, and as the Reaper armor materialized, he said, "**CAST OFF.**" "**CHANGE REAPER!**" the Transformer said as Reaper transforms into his Standard Mode. "So, if you want resistance…so be it! Antlar! Attack!" the Cockcada Soul commanded Antlar to attack. The antlion roared and runs towards Reaper. Suddenly, a mechanical black and red praying mantis appears and slams Antlar to the ground. Seeing the chance, Reaper tackles the Cockcada Soul to the ground and punches him.

The praying mantis assumes fighting pose, it's Venom-like visor flashed red as it sees Antlar getting up. "Time to go to Hell, insect boy!" inside the cockpit, SwordMantis is seen controlling the creature. Antlar roared and runs forward, but the praying mantis robot grabs the fiend's head, and slams him to the ground several times. Antlar got up and fired a magnetic ray. The praying mantis, since it's mechanical, was attracted by the ray into Antlar's waiting pinchers. Meanwhile, in The Work Bench, Jack was on his way to his hiding place when he saw Ted in his office seeing the fight. He got inside the building. "Nice fight, eh?" Ted said, sensing that Jack is inside his office, "What are you doing?" "Hiding," Jack said, and hides under a table, seeing the fight too. Ted didn't ask any more questions and sees the fight.

Reaper easily hammers the Cockcada Soul down to the ground, until the insect laughs and activated his super speed, which slams Reaper to the ground again. "My God, how could I beat this guy?" Sam asked himself as he got up, only to be grabbed on the neck and thrown into the ground again. "You're defenseless now, Reaper!" the Cockcada Soul said, preparing to step on Reaper's chest. "That's it!" Sam said, remembering his conversation with Gladys earlier that day. Reaper grabs the yellow SD card, and plugs it into the Reaper Transformer. "**FLASH MODE!**" the device shouted. Soon, Reaper began to change. The muscular design on his torso decreases, and the yellow lines on the chest part leaks out to the armor, creating a yellowish design on the armor. The torso armor is now slim, and Reaper's eyes turned yellow, his overall strength decreased and transferred to his agility, turning Standard Mode into Flash Mode. The tubes on the right arm and right shin are now absent, but on the right arm there's a strap similar to the USB device on the Transformer, with the same red-yellow-green lights. The lights on the Transformer, however, is now all yellow. In instinct, Reaper lifts his right arm towards Benji, who is holding the toaster vessel. The vessel flew towards Reaper's right hand and the strap on the arm moves by itself to the vessel, turning it into a yellow colored spear, with a fiery tip.

"That was awesome!" Benji said as he saw the vessel transforming into the FlashReaper, Reaper's personal spear in Flash Mode. The Cockcada Soul walked towards Reaper, apparently pissed off by Reaper's transformation. Suddenly, Reaper moved very fast, punching the Soul in every occasion, before a kick in the head sends the Soul flying. "Congratulations, Sam, you've learned about acceleration," Sock said, clapping his hands rather sarcastically. But Reaper didn't hear Sock's remark and instead punches the Cockcada Soul again, this time to the air, before letting the Soul slams down to the ground in a loud thud.

Back to the giant creature battle, the praying mantis robot had beaten Antlar with a series of slashes, and had just sliced Antlar's left mandible clear. The creature wailed in pain, as SwordMantis performs the same movement as he was about to execute his Royal Slasher Five. But instead, the mantis robot roared, opening his chest revealing a sword-like arrow. Several projections appear from his abdomen towards the weakened Antlar. "**MEGA SLASHER FIVE**," a voice sounded after the projections finished appearing. "**EXECUTE!**" SwordMantis said, and the praying mantis robot fires the sword-like arrow through the projections, and stabs Antlar right at the heart, causing the monster to fell down to the ground and exploded in a shower of sparks. Just as SwordMantis is about to take off, he saw Reaper battling the Cockcada Soul. "Took him long enough to violate what I said about not messing with the HellRiders," SwordMantis said, and jumped to the ground. "KillerMantis, you can go home now," SwordMantis said, placing the USB device back on his belt. KillerMantis, the robot's name, nodded and flew away, as SwordMantis runs towards the battle. 

"Interesting, someone actually taking down these monstrous creatures before we could go into action," Ted said, as he sees the photos of the Inferno and Swindletron Souls, and also the high speed battle between the Cockcada Soul and Reaper. He also saw SwordMantis interfering by slashing his sword on the Soul's back. "Agent Dea, can you use your Generation system in order to settle this?" Ted said. "Isn't Pete supposed to handle these stuff?" a female voice is heard. "Agent Lattimer is on his way here and you've been called from Indonesia in order to train him in using the newest G7 system. So for now, handle this situation, okay?" Ted said (yes, if you asked I'm borrowing Peter Lattimer from Warehouse 13, if you don't mind). "Fine," the female voice said again, before a rather tall and chubby Asian girl appears, she has a black, bobbed hair with a red butterfly tie on it, and she's wearing a black jumpsuit, a female Nago Keisuke in short. "I'm not called Agatha Dea Calista for nothing, you know," Dea said, slapping Ted with a light slap. "Just show me you handling your Generation system. Then we can use the data for the G7 system. Be natural and fight like you fight those Virus creatures back in Indonesia," Ted said. Dea nodded and slaps a belt-like device around her waist, and in her right hand a knuckle-duster like device is seen.

**(SPOILER ALERT – Dea, the Generation System, and the G7 system had something to do with KR Zelda. I'll connect the missing links after I've done tinkering with KR Reaper)**

"How dare you interfere the HellRiders?" SwordMantis asked, as he slashes Reaper with his sword. The Cockcada Soul then crashes into SwordMantis, but the Rider easily anticipates the Soul's super fast moves, unlike BlasterRoach before him, and gives him a kick to the head. The Soul tried his arms, but this time Reaper runs in a very fast movement and crashes the Cockcada Soul to the wall. The Soul was knocked out by the impact, but Reaper wasn't finish there. The Rider kicked the fiend' chest several times, before slamming his head to the pavement several times. "Let's get this over with," Sam said, taking out the USB device and plugs it to the handle of the FlashReaper. "**REAPER STRIKE SET UP!**" the device said. Reaper runs towards the weakened Cockcada Soul, who tried to get up after that punishing impact. The Rider punches the Soul to the air, before throwing the now blazing FlashReaper towards the Cockcada Soul. The spear hits the immobilized Soul, turning it into a bronze statue. Reaper jumped and performed a classic Rider Kick, which breaks through the statue, dissolving the Soul and contains it to the FlashReaper, now back on the Rider's hand and turned back into a toaster.

"Nice job. Fast, but nice," Sock said, congratulating Reaper who had just transformed back into Standard Mode. Reaper throws the toaster towards Sock, before giving him thumbs up. But suddenly, he saw SwordMantis trying to slash his sword towards Sock and a nearby Benji. "Look out!" Sam said as he pushes his two friends, and took the slash hard to the chest. Reaper was knocked down to the ground, very weakened. "Now, it's time to die," SwordMantis said, pointing his sword towards Reaper's neck.

"Not so fast," Dea's voice is heard, and the girl walked towards them. "I think you two are messing up with the U.S. Federal Agents," Dea said. "Who are you?" Sam, SwordMantis, Sock, and Benji asked in unison. "Just a girl hired by the Feds to finish this chaotic situation," Dea said, slamming the knuckle duster device in her right hand to her left palm. "**READY**," the device said, in a voice similar to the IXA knuckle. "**HENSHIN!**" Dea shouted, and places the device on her belt buckle. "**FIST ON**," the device said again, this time creating a golden projection which forms a Rider suit, and the suit wraps itself around Dea's body. As the light cleared, the true form of the Rider is shown, a purplish Agito-like warrior, with the words "G30S-X" clearly written on her right shoulder pad. The rectangular object on the warrior's chest is white, and several black pipelines adorn the torso, arms, and legs area. The face is similar with Agito, except with the purple eyes, of course. "You're going to die on my hands," Dea said.

**Next Episode: Mystery of the G7 System! The Magic of Shooter Mode Revealed!**


End file.
